the_benjaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bart
Appears In Donald Dump:The Masterpiece (Aug 5, 2016) At this point, Bart was not yet a named character. In this video Ben, introducing himself as Benjamin, narrates himself drawing a caricature of then-presidential candidate Donald Trump on a dry-erase board. Despite the fact that this video features Ben, instead of the character currently known as Bart, it does serve as the origin of Bart. The video is the first in the Benjaminutes Playlist "Art Guy". The Most Artistic Videos On The Internet (Oct 14, 2016) Donald Dump: An Artistic Interpretation (Oct 21, 2016) Donald Dump: Passion & Love (Dec 16, 2016) Donald Dump: Predicting the Future (Nov 8, 2016) Donald Dump: An Artistic Olive Branch (May 23, 2017) Sitcom Sickness (Jun 13, 2017) Christian is seen calling someone named 'Bill' about the dead body, when Bart enters the house saying "Honey, I'm Home!" to scattered applause. Christian is weirded out at this, and Bart makes a joke. A laugh track sounds, and the both of them question it. Claire pops up to more applause, and reaffirms that both Bart and Christian can hear the applause and laughter. He says he doesn't know why the tracks are there, but that he does know that Bart isn't supposed to be there (yet). Christian shoots an off screen Bart, and Claire is understandably distraught. He then says that Christian also isn't supposed to be here yet, to which Christian nearly blows his own brains out for. Claire then convinces him to wear a tin foil hat instead, though that fixes exactly nothing. The REAL Donald Dump! | Pix2Pix (Jun 23, 2017) At this point, Ben realizes he hasn't given Bart a name, and opens it up to the Youtube Commenters. Youtube user "Sharp Objects Not Allowed" suggests many things, one of which is "Bart (Ben+Art)." From this point forward, Bart is his name. Fan Art of YOUR Characters! (Jul 21, 2017) MORE Fan Art of YOUR Characters! (Aug 18, 2017) In this episode Bart has been completely distanced from Ben, and when someone calls him 'Ben' he responds with "That's a strange way to spell Bart." At the end of this video, it is revealed that Bart is a starving artist, and in fact lives in a cardboard box. In the next episode however, he is seen living in a house with a basement. The Trick or Treat Incident (Oct 31, 2017) Claire breaks into Bart's house, ostensibly because he's worried about him. Claire worries about the Trick Or Treaters outside, and reveals he's never celebrated Halloween. Additionally, he states that Claire has broken into his house 37 times. Even MORE Fan Art of YOUR Characters! (Feb 6, 2018) His hit segment is now entitled "Fan-Art With Bart" instead of what it was previously, "The Benjaminutes Museum of Modern Art." Initially, he wants to call it "Fan-Art With Bartholomew" but thinks better of it immediately afterward. Art with Bart: Discord (Feb 16, 2018) At this point, Bart has become the hostage of Christian, and says that they're on vacation together. Christian is unhappy with that suggestion, but goes along with it. Bart has found a 'random' Discord server, (Benjaminutes's Bois.) He then proceeds to fill many of the channels with his art. At one point, he states that "he has some theorist friends of his own", probably alluding to Claire. He also says that he considers himself "a bit of a comedian, after all, comedy is just one of the Arts, is it not?" At the end of the video, him and Christian are running from the police, and Bart continues his video while Christian drives. Riftdale Noir (Mar 2, 2018) Bart and Christian have stopped in Riftdale, and Bart stumbles upon Chief brooding alone at the bar. Chief describes how dangerous Christian is, as well as how dead his hostage probably is. This understandably worries Bart. Chief then talks about how good Smith is, and how he believes that Christian could be saved. He also expresses the sentiment that Smith is like a son to him. He also mentions how he accidentally hurt Smith, and is wracked with guilt. Bart is shellshocked at this point, when his phone rings. His ringtone ("Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot) shatters the somber mood, and after a quick conversation with Christian he leaves the bar because Christian was worried about the cops.Category:Characters Category:Major Characters